RWBY: Study Session
by Draco711
Summary: What happens when Jaune gets help with his studying with lovely ladies? Well, you will find out soon enough.
1. Chapter 1: Weiss

**RWBY: Study Session**

**Draco711: Hey my awesome readers to a new one-shot series called RWBY: Study Session!**

**Naruto: Alright!**

**Natsu: This will be cool!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711: For this project, there will be a series of one-shots. How many? Hmm, I'm going to go with ten with five being obvious.**

**Naruto: He already have ideas on how a few will go. You will know how once you start reading.**

**Natsu: And he already have who he wants to be for the next chapter.**

**Happy: Aye, so he should be able to start working on the next chapter ASAP...which we all know he won't do.**

**Draco711: Shut it Happy and besides, where's Jaune and Ruby?**

**Happy: They flew on an airship and Ruby is taking care of Jaune.**

**Draco711: I see. Anyway, onto the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY for if I did, War of Roses (Jaune x Weiss x Ruby) is guaranteed to happen.**

**Draco711: Alright, on with the story.**

**Draco711&Happy&Natsu&Naruto: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

**Ch.1 Weiss**

"I wonder where Fearless Leader disappeared to." Nora wonders.

"I don't know," Ren said, "He did say he had something to do today." Team (J)NPR was returning from hanging around the courtyard of Beacon. Due to not having classes, Team JNPR chose to use the time to just wander around the school grounds. It was soon that Jaune informed them he had to head back to the school, preferably the library and left leaving the team to enjoy themselves. But when they arrived later, Jaune wasn't in the library. Not sure where could've gone, they headed back toward the dorm to try there.

"Oh! Let's ask Team RWBY!" Nora said.

"Hmm, sure," Pyrrha agrees "Blake might know more as she's mostly be in the library herself. She might have seen Jaune." As they arrived at their dorm, they turned toward the one directly across from their which housed their sister team. Pyrrha stepped forward and knocked on the door. A moment passed when the door opened to reveal the leader of Team RWBY.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ruby greets, smiling.

"Hi Ruby. We were wondering if you seen Jaune. Or more like Blake since he was supposed to be in the library." Pyrrha replies.

"Oh Jaune? He was but he said Cardin and his team were in the library. He wouldn't been able to focus on studying if they decided to bother him. So, he chose to come back to your dorm room."

"Jaune's studying? Well, that explains why he wanted to return earlier than he normally does on days we have no classes. He doesn't want to suffer detention with Professor Port for failing the next test." Ren spoke.

"Wait…if you were at the library, why Jaune leave," Nora asks, "Cardin wouldn't mess with Jaune if you and your team was there."

"We weren't. Jaune told us why when he asked Weiss to help him with his studying," Ruby answers, "Said he wouldn't be able to focus otherwise and feels Weiss will be able to help with that."

"I see, thank you Ruby." Pyrrha said.

"Don't mention it!" The trio turned toward their dorm as Ruby closed hers. Seeing Jaune and Weiss are inside, Ren attempted to open the door. It didn't open.

"It's locked." Ren said, a bit surprised.

"Huh? Why would Jaune do that?" Nora asks.

"Not sure," Pyrrha answers taking out her scroll, "Probably to keep anyone but us from walking in and distracting him." She unlocked the door, and the trio walked in. They hadn't made it far due to freezing at the doorway.

Over at the desk was Jaune and Weiss. However, what they were witnessing was anything but studying. Weiss was on the desk, her combat skirt hiked up to her to her waist, her top lowered to reveal her small yet perky breasts. Jaune had his armor and hoodie removed as his pants were dropped to his knees. Jaune is thrusting hard and fast into Weiss, who had her arms around Jaune's neck and legs locked around his waist.

"What's going on in here?!" Nora exclaims, shocked.

"Nora?! Ren, Pyrrha?! When did you get back?!" Jaune responds, shocked as he looks over his shoulder but not pulling out.

"Just now!"

"GET OUT!" Weiss shouts, face flushed both from what Jaune is doing to her and embarrassment of getting caught.

"We're sorry!" Ren said, quickly. He grabbed Nora and ran out the room. Pyrrha, however, didn't move to leave.

"Pyr?" Jaune wonders. The next thing Pyrrha did shocked the two. The Spartan undid her chest plate, and let it fall to the floor exposing her breasts. She started working on removing her corset as she said in a low, husky voice:

"I hope you don't mind me joining you." Jaune and Weiss looks to one another before smiling to Pyrrha, not minding at all. Pyrrha smiles as she walks toward the two, using her Semblance to close the door and locking it.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And done!**

**Naruto: Interesting way to start it out.**

**Draco711: You know it would start out like this.**

**Jaune: *enters with Ruby* What we miss?**

**Natsu: The intro to this one-shot series.**

**Ruby: Awww, shucks.**

**Happy: Next time.**

**Draco711: Anyway, yeah. Ten chapters, each will pair Jaune with a love interest to "study".**

**Jaune: What that suppose to mean?**

**Draco711: Go back and read and you will find out. Anyway, these will be just one-shots. And not very long one-shots either, so forgive me on that front. Other news, I'm thinking of a new RWBY story project as well. May see that in the future. **

**Naruto: He also have a way to start the next chapter of RWBY: To Be or Not To Be. But he still wonders how he going to have Jaune learn why Pyrrha stood him up. He's leaning toward one way but suggestions is welcome.**

**Natsu: And he wondering what the next viewing for Venturing into the Arcverse will be, but that's all I can say on the subject.**

**Happy: Other than that, he do have a few ideas. That may take awhile to update.**

**Draco711: And yes, the poll is still up on "Which Ranger You Like Best?" surrounding the Red Rangers and Sixth Rangers. Now if you like the series, well first of the series, favorite, follow and review what you think.**

**Natsu: So stay awesome and fired up!**

**Happy: Eat lots of fish!**

**Naruto: Never go back on your word.**

**Ruby: Fight for justice!**

**Jaune: And work hard to achieve your dreams!**

**Draco711: Till we meet again.**

**Draco711&Naruto&Happy&Natsu&Ruby&Jaune: And so we go~**


	2. Chapter 2: Yang

**RWBY: Study Session**

**Draco711: Checking one, two. Are we on?**

**Naruto: I don't know. Double checking, one two.**

**Natsu: Yeah, we're on. Just in case, triple checking, one two.**

**Happy: Aye we're on!**

**Draco711: Welcome back to the next chapter to this one-shot series. I'm your host Draco711 with Co-hosts Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel and Happy Dragneel.**

**Naruto&Natsu&Happy: Great to see you all again!**

**Draco711: Along with special guests Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose!**

**Jaune: We're so glad to be back!**

**Ruby: Yup!**

**Draco711: You didn't expect a second chapter to pop up so soon, didn't you? Well here it is. Now not much to say but to head over to Disclaimers Ruby.**

**Ruby: Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Draco711 does not own RWBY for if he did War of Roses (Jaune x Weiss x Ruby) is guaranteed to happen.**

**Draco711: Thank you Ruby, now on to the story.**

**Draco711&Happy&Naruto&Natsi&Ruby&Jaune: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

**Ch.2 : Yang**

It was another day at Beacon as usual. The students are doing whatever activity they normally do to relax before classes start back up again. And speaking of relaxing, we move over to the dorm belonging to Team RWBY with only the RWB being present in the dorm room. Ruby is on her bunk bed reading a comic upside down. Weiss is sitting at the desk, looking over the material for classes tomorrow. And Blake is in her own bunk, reading the latest issue of Ninjas in Love.

"Do anyone know where Yang is?" Ruby asks after glancing over to her sisters bunk for the third time.

"Chances are that she went to Vale." Weiss answers.

"Why not invite us then? We could all be having fun!"

"Because she didn't go to Vale." Blake spoke up.

"She didn't? Where is she then?" Weiss asks, looking over to the Ninja Faunus.

"She went to go help Jaune train."

"Jaune? But doesn't he train with Pyrrha?" Ruby asks.

"Well he came up to us yesterday and asked Yang to train him. Apparently, he wants to train against different fighting styles to better help him adapt in case he faces against something unfamiliar."

"So, if someone fights similarly to Yang-" Weiss began.

"He will be able to shift his battle stance and tactics accordingly. So chances are, he may come and asks us to train him as well."

"Hmm, that's good," Ruby said, "I just hope Yang doesn't hurt him too bad."

"Don't worry Ruby," Weiss replies "Yang not going to go overboard with the training. I mean, what could possibly happen?"

In the Locker room within the training area~

The lockers rattled and shook as a forced slammed into them. Yet those weren't the only sounds being made. The lustful moans of a female and husky groans of a male was heard along with the sound of slapping skin. It signals that two people are having hot, steamy sex and those two people are-

"Oh Oum…Jaune…harder…fuck me harder…" the female moans loudly.

"Yang…you feel amazing…" Jaune groans deeply. He thrusts harder into Yang while holding her ass firmer, causing her to thump into the lockers. Yang's arms were locked around Jaune's neck and legs locked around his waist. Sweat coats their bodies but neither minded as they find it more alluring.

"Ah...I-I'm…ah…gonna c-cum…" Yang moans.

"M-Me too…" Jaune agrees. Jaune began thrusting faster and deeper into Yang, his tip kissing Yang's womb. He then latched onto one of her breasts and sucks firmly on it. Yang gasps as her limbs tightened around him, toes curling as her climax struck her. Her climax then caused Jaune to reach his own climax, spilling his seed directly into her womb. It took all if Jaune's willpower to not drop with Yang in his arms due to his strength leaving his legs temporarily. A full minute passed before their climaxes died down.

"F-Fuck…that was amazing…" Yang spoke softly, resting her head against a locker and enjoying the afterglow.

"Yeah…" Jaune agrees, resting his cheek on top of Yang's breasts. Yang looks toward him for a moment, then smiles when she said:

"You know…we can take a shower together to wash each other backs." Jaune lifted his head up to then be caught with a kiss by Yang. That told him enough on what will really happen in the shower. Knowing his answer already after she pulled away, he carried a giggling Yang toward the showers to "wash" each other's backs. The next day revealed Yang having to play if off that Jaune had got a good strike in to explain her limp.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And complete.**

**Ruby: Oh my gosh, Jaune! You and Yang will look so good together!**

**Jaune: Ruby stop!**

**Draco711: First chapter Weiss, now Yang. Who will come in the third chapter (pun semi-intentional)? Eight more chapters to go, and yes, I have a set count to this which will be ten. While Team RWBY, Pyrrha and Winter will be part of this which be six, you can make suggestions once you favorite, follow and review to let me know what your thoughts on this series so far.**

**Naruto: And his poll is still up which can be seen on his profile.**

**Natsu: So stay awesome and fired up!**

**Happy: Eats lots of fish!**

**Naruto: Never go back on your word.**

**Ruby: Fight for justice!**

**Jaune: And never give up on your goals!**

**Draco711: Till we meet again.**

**Draco711&Natsu&Happt&Jaune&Naruto&Ruby: And so we go~**


	3. Chapter 3: Nora

**RWBY: Study Session**

**Draco711:Checking one, two. Are we on?**

**Naruto: I don't know. Double checking, one two.**

**Natsu: Yeah, we're on. Just in case, triple checking, one two.**

**Happy: Aye we're on!**

**Jaune: This will be awesome!**

**Ruby: Yeah fellow leader!**

**Draco711:Welcome to the third chapter of RWBY: Study Session! I know it been awhile since I updated any of my stories (others far longer than I liked). So while we like to speak abit before the story begins, we'll jump right to it after the Disclaimer. Naruto.**

**Naruto: On it.**

**Disclaimer: Draco711 does not own RWBY for if he did, War of Roses (JaunexRubyxWeiss) is guaranteed to happen.**

**Draco711: With that, we can begin the story.**

**Draco711&Naruto&Natsu&Jaune&Ruby&Happy: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

**Ch.3 Nora**

"So Jaune is training with all three of you?" Ruby asks.

"Yes." Pyrrha answers. It was a nice day out as Pyrrha, and Ren are hanging out with Team RWBY. Jaune and Nora are currently elsewhere at the moment. Pyrrha and Ren are explaining the training they're giving Jaune. Pyrrha, who was already training him, helps Jaune with his sword and shield techniques on Mondays and Tuesdays. She even helps him with a few basic one-handed sword techniques in case he loses his shield and might like a secondary fighting style. Ren helps Jaune with his speed and agility. Along with that, Ren helps Jaune control his Aura better through meditation and practice. His days to train Jaune are Wednesdays and Thursdays. And Nora helps Jaune with strength and endurance on Fridays and Saturdays. Nora's unpredictable nature also help sharpen Jaune's mind as in order to keep up, he need to adapt and come up with a plan on the fly. Sunday is Jaune's rest day.

"So, since it's Saturday, it's Nora's turn?" Ruby asks.

"Yes. They usually train in the training room, but Nora wanted to do their training in our dorm room." Pyrrha answers.

"So, she must've decided to work only on his endurance this time." Blake said.

"It would seem so." Ren agrees.

In Team JNPR Dorm~

The sounds of grunts and moans has filled the room. A bed was creaking loudly as Jaune and Nora are having an intense sex session. Nora had Jaune's arms pinned to the bed as she rode him like a wild stallion. Jaune moans deeply, bucking his hips to match Nora the best he could while pinned.

"Amazing Jaune-Jaune...you lasted longer than last week…hrn…six times…" Nora grunts, slamming herself onto the knight's shaft.

"Ah…I have a…hrn…great teacher…" Jaune gasps. Nora grins stupidly and began going faster. The bed began creaking louder, sounding like it's going to break. Though it's amazing it lasted as long as it then-

"Oh…I'm going to cum…" Nora moans.

"Me too…" Jaune groans. Nora released Jaune's hands to rest her own on his shoulders. This action allowed Jaune to grab ahold of Nora's plump ass and begin thrusting upward with the control he now had. Nora gasps as her grip on Jaune's shoulders tightened. The sounds from earlier became louder as the two raced to their release.

"NORA!" Jaune yells deeply.

"JAUNE!" Nora screams in bliss. Jaune had slammed Nora down onto his shaft, burying himself deeply as he came for the seventh time which caused Nora to reach her own climax as well. Their orgasms were so intense, their bodies shook for a few minutes. Once their orgasms subsided, Nora fell forward onto Jaune with a content smile.

"That was amazing Jaune…" she breathes happily.

"Yes…it was…" Jaune agrees. They lay their resting for a bit before Nora asks:

"Want to make it eight as to complete today's training?"

"…Yeah." And the sounds soon began once again between the two, unbeknownst to them their teammates were on the other side, faces red due to returning earlier than anticipated. An awkward conversation on the horizon comes tomorrow for the team.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And complete.**

**Naruto: This is a short chapter.**

**Happy: But I doubt we will see long chapters in this.**

**Draco711: Yeah, not trying to make the chapters super long. Anyway, this chapter features everyone's favorite bomber: Nora!**

**Natsu: She is someone I can get behind.**

**Happy: *Gasp* I'm telling Erza!**

**Natsu: What?! You know that's not what I meant!**

**Jaune: *Chuckles* Anyway, Draco is currently working on Venturing Into the Arcverse.**

**Draco711: And that is taking a bit of time because I got stuck at a point. But it's only a small thing, and once I figure it out, I'll be able to continue working on it then post it. Now if you like the chapter; follow, favorite and review what you think.**

**Natsu: Now stay awesome and fired up!**

**Happy: Eat lots of fish!**

**Naruto: Never go back on your word.**

**Ruby: Fight for justice!**

**Jaune: And never give up on your dreams!**

**Draco711: Till we meet again.**

**Draco711&Natsu&Happy&Naruto&Jaune&Ruby: And so we go~**


End file.
